


Princess Mulan: A spin on the epic tale

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Ancient China, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Huns, Kidnapping, Princess Mulan, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: I am starting to transfer my fanfictions from various sites onto this one to keep better track. OMG even ones from years ago! This was originally written before Mulan II so I didn't have her having any siblings, but I will work around it with this version.Rated M. I had a conversation with a friend about how Mulan is not a princess by being ageneral’s daughter. But then I wondered what it would be like if Mulan was a princess, which ledto me turning to a dark fanfiction about Mulan and Shan Yu (don’t ask me why- I have beenliking that crack pairing for a while now). Have to stay up for my overnight job anyway.Oh and go here to hear the song and support the creator. www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW25nr…





	1. Chapter 1

My Princess

A Mulan Fanfic 

Rated M.  I had a conversation with a friend about how Mulan is not a princess by being a general’s daughter. But then I wondered what it would be like if Mulan was a princess, which led to me turning to a dark fanfiction about Mulan and Shan Yu (don’t ask me why- I have been liking that crack pairing for a while now). Have to stay up for my overnight job anyway. 

             

            “No. Send your troops to protect my people,” The Emperor declared to General Lee. News of the Huns and Shan Yu had climbed over the great wall. As General Lee and Chi Fu left the council chamber, the Emperor eyed the corner of the room with suspicion. “Alright my daughter, you may come out now,” No sooner had the words daughter come out of his mouth that the most beautiful woman in China came out from behind the curtains. Mulan approached her father in her best gown, with her hair up in a traditional bun along with her mother’s old lily hair comb. She had washed off her makeup earlier after her lessons so her natural beauty was more prominent. 

 

            “Father,” Mulan bowed to him before giving him a hug; a bit inappropriate but when they were alone, the old man didn’t mind the affection. 

 

            “Mulan, I have decided that the palace is not safe for you,” Mulan released her father from the embrace with shock and looked up at him with confusion, “There is a safe-house in the countryside for the royal family, the very same where you were born in. I have decided that it will be best if you are sent there just in case the military cannot stop the enemy from reaching the royal city.”

 

            “But father the Huns are attacking villages are they not?” Mulan asked with fear, “They could attack whatever village I am hiding in as well.” Mulan did fear this, but she feared leaving her father all alone when the enemy was after him even more. "A-and what of my sisters?" 

 

            “This village is hidden away in the mountains, there are very few who actually know of its location.” The Emperor placed his hands on either side his daughter’s shoulders and gave her a small smile of reassurance. He knew her well enough to know she would rather stay with him in the palace, but he also knew that if Shan Yu wanted the throne, then his easiest and cruelest way of getting it was to take his eldest daughter against her will, or he would have to execute her for ultimate dishonor. His worries as a father made this decision difficult, but in the end, he thought it was best. “As for your sisters, they will join you soon, but it would be best to send you all separate, so that if any caravan is attacked-" Her father stopped, not wishing to think of the dangers his children could face. "Before dawn the servants with have all your things packed and you will be sent with a secret caravan of merchants to the village.” 

            “So soon?! But father,”

            “I have spoken Mulan!” The emperor raised his voice slightly to stress the finalization of his decision, to which Mulan turned and ran off to her chambers, threw herself on the bed and wept, ignoring the nursemaids and other servants who were packing her things and preparing for the trip. She couldn’t believe her whole world was being turned upside-down. Little did she and her father know that this whole plan, rooted into the emperor’s brain by a member of council, was actually exactly what Shan Yu wanted all along. 

 

            Shan Yu rode his horse alone into the mist, his troops behind at the last village they ravaged to rest and find more supplies. His falcon flew back to him through the mist and landed on his shoulder, bobbing his head in the direction of an old tree that was slowly coming into sight as the horse trotted through the fog. Shan Yu halted his steed and stepped down, lowering his hood and waiting for his contact to show himself. Not to his surprise, a small man in a black cloak came out from behind the tree. 

 “Lord Shan” the mystery man bowed humbly to the warlord, “I am so pleased to see that you have found your way-”

            “Cease your patronizing traitor,” Shan Yu sneered, “What news do you bring?” 

             “Ah…y-yes of course,” The spy mumbled, “T-the emperor is sending his eldest lovely daughter to the sanctuary. I-it is in a valley north of the Tung Shao pass. There is a hidden trail halfway down the pass to the left. There will be a small carving of the symbol of hope on a stone.” The spy smiled a small toothy grin, “But the army will be waiting for you at the pass, so who knows if you can make it.”

            “You just stick to what you need to do worm, leave the army to me.” Shan Yu snarled, “Now go! Wait for my attack of the sanctuary valley and make sure you get hold of the princess.” The cloaked man bowed again and slunk back to the shadows. Shan Yu watched him disappear in disgust. It was truly pathetic how easily some men could be persuaded with the promises of the spoils of war. To Shan Yu his spy was less than a man, but he had his uses, especially when it came to the princess. “Mulan,” he let her name roll off his tongue and savored the images of a beautiful woman underneath him, wriggling in pleasure in pain, begging for mercy with her lips but asking for more with her body.  It was said  the eldest daughter of the emperor was heavenly blessed with the beauty of a celestial being. Oh yes, he would defeat the army, he would reach the valley and by having the princess, give the emperor the great ultimatum; bow to him or kill his poor daughter.

 

“My lady we are almost there,” called a young soldier into the carriage that carried Mulan. Not that you could tell he was a soldier; he was dressed in simple peasant clothes, with his sword hidden underneath the blankets on the steer pulling the cart. Mulan didn’t respond; since leaving the palace two days prior she had been in a silent grieving period. She didn’t want to flee to some hidden sanctuary, not without knowing if her father was safe as well. Mulan sighed and looked through the window of the carriage, hoping some mountain scenery would help get her mind off things. The snowy caps were beautiful, bringing a small smile to her face. An interesting bird call caught her attention, and she leaned out her window more to find the source. A small brown blur flew overhead, catching her attention.

“Guard, what kind of bird is that?” Mulan asked the soldier driving the carriage. 

“Ah, that is a falcon my dear princess,” the middle-aged man replied, “Quite intelligent birds, some military use them to send messages and even hunters use them to catch small game like rabbits.” Mulan watched the bird circle above with fascination. Many a time she watched birds fly from the palace gardens and wished she too could have the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Her smile faded as she saw the falcon turn and fly off to the cliffs. Mulan leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, envisioning flying high above China, back to her gardens and her father, but then flying off to explore the land that she knew so little about. 

The falcon flew up onto a cliff and landed on his master’s glove. Shan Yu looked down the cliffside and grew a dark smile as he saw the small caravan his spy told him about. He climbed with acrobatic skill down the cliff and back to his men, who waited for instruction. “I can see them,” Shan Yu announced, “I will go after them alone, you are to stay here and distract the military and any reinforcement they might send.”

“We can easily destroy them,” His archer commented, earning a smile from the rest of the men. 

“No,” Shan Yu replied, “The army will think the valley is safe if they think they have us completely occupied. Besides, my dear princess is waiting for me.” He smirked, causing all of his men to laugh in dark agreement. His little spy was expecting a larger attack, but Shan Yu did not trust him; for all he know he could have been a double spy and have a trap set up for him and his men waiting at the opening of the valley. Shan Yu raised his hood and rose onto his horse.

Giving his men a nod of farewell he rode off to claim what was his. 

 

“My dear Princess Mulan,” a middle-aged man in fine silks bowed as Mulan climbed out of the carriage, “I am Jun Tao, a member of your father’s council and head of compound. It is an honor to receive you here.” Mulan gave a slight nod back and then looked around in awe of the valley and shelter. It was like a small oasis in the snow. All the plant life was a vibrant green and in bloom and Mulan could see warm steam rising from behind the house. 

“It is lovely,” Mulan complimented, “I would never have imagined such a lively place in the middle of all the cold.”

            “Well princess, that is because we have a lovely natural hot spring that warms us very nicely, and is also great to bathe in, which I am sure my lady will wish to do after such a journey.” Jun Tao smiled joyfully at her and offered an arm for her to take to escort her inside, which she took. 

“A bath would be lovely, but if is alright I would prefer to eat and rest a bit first.”

“But of course, princess, I will show you to your room and dinner will be ready in about an hour.” Mulan smiled at the older man, who seemed to make her feel safe, as if she were walking with her father, instead of a politician. As she was shown to her room, Mulan noticed a

rather large bird, or at least large compared to the birds she had seen in her life, sitting on a branch of a tree. 

“Ah that is a falcon my princess,” Jun Tao commented when he noticed her staring,

“Your room has a lovely window that overlooks that tree, and many birds take a liking to it. Your father told me you enjoyed watching them so I made sure your room would be set up with the best view.”

“Thank you, Jun Tao, I appreciate it. If only you could have convinced him to come here to safety as well, instead of just sending me.” Mulan did not mean so sound as angry as she was, but she was displeased still that she was made to run away and her father stayed and stood his ground. 

“Now now my dear lady, please do not be angry with me or your father,” Jun Tao said with a silken voice, “You are the jewel of your father’s crown, if anything were to happen to you all of China would mourn.” With that, Jun Tao gave her a bow and left her to herself in the large room. There was a large bed mat in the center of the room, with black silk blankets decorated with cranes and bamboo. Mulan laid down on the bed and traced the cranes on the blanket with her fingers, slowly closing her eyes and trying to let a small nap come to her. 

 

“Have towels and a bathrobe delivered to the princess!” 

“Yes sir!”

“Tell the cook that dinner need to ready in an hour!”

“It will be done sir!” Jun Tao continued to bark orders to the servants. He enjoyed the power he had over people, and soon, so long as that barbarian kept his end of the deal, he would be feeling like a king among men. He entered his own room in order to change his clothes for dinner, was frozen in fear when a pair of golden eyes pierced through the shadows of the setting sun. 

“S-shan Yu…. W-what a surprise. To what do I owe the visit?” Jun Tao eyed around his room for any way to escape should he need to, or even how the Hun got in. 

“Where is she?” Shan Yu was blunt and to the point, he didn’t come here from some sniveling politician; he was here for his woman.

“S-she is resting before dinner, then she plans on taking a bath in the hot springs.” Jun Tao seemed to sink deeper into the wall behind him as Shan Yu rose and approached him. 

“I am taking her tonight,” Shan Yu stated, his bluntness throwing Jun Tao off as well as what he said. 

“What! That wasn’t the plan!” Jun seemed to have grown a backbone as he stepped towards the much larger man and gritted his teeth in frustration, “We had a deal! You are supposed to attack with your men so it helps me look more innocent! I don’t want this coming back on me! Do you have….” Jun Tao froze in fear when he felt the cold metal of Shan Yu’s knife against his neck. Automatically knowing where he should have kept quiet, he quickly lowered his gaze and put his hands together in a way to bow while the blade was at his throat in apology. Shan Yu rolled his eyes and removed his blade as he walked away pushed past him and opened walked out his room. Jun Tao rubbed his neck and then ran out to see how the Hun was going to escape without being seen by servants, but the large man seemed to just vanish into thin air. “How can a mountain of a man just vanish?” Jun Tao asked aloud, but then shook his head and returned back to his room, wondering just how much of their deal had changed. 

 

            “Dinner was delicious!” Mulan addressed the cook and staff, whom bowed in thanks and returned to the kitchen to clean their dishes. Mulan looked over at Jun Tao, who had been silent throughout dinner. He seemed to be staring at her, but his mind was somewhere else. “Um, I am going to bathe now,” Mulan stated, which seemed to bring Jun Tao’s mind back to reality. 

            “Oh, yes yes, enjoy my lady.”

            “Are you alright Jun Tao sir?”

            “Oh yes, not to worry my dear, I am merely lost in thought about the invasion and how to protect you should the army fail.” Jun Tao smiled at the princess, “But you should not have to be worried about such things dear princess. Go enjoy your bath.” Mulan gave him a slight nod and rose, to which Jun Tao rose as well and bowed as she left. 

 

            After meeting Jun Tao in his room, Shan Yu snuck through spare rooms and ceiling beams in order to hide out in large tree that his falcon had chosen to roost. He wanted to reward his loyal pet because not only did it hide them from servants, but it gave him a full view of his prize. To say he was startled to see the sleeping princess on top of the bed was an understatement. To be called the most beautiful woman in China seemed to not do her justice in Shan Yu’s eyes. Her moonlight pale skin seemed to glow as the sunset, her long silken hair flowed over the pillows like ink. His sharp eyes focused on every inch of her, fantasizing her waking up to him over her, ripping her clothes off and ravaging her. His breath was almost taken away when her eyes opened, revealing two rich charcoal black beauties. His body heat rose as she stretched and arched her back before getting up to leave; he could just imagine her back arched in ecstasy as he pounded into her body. But he was patient, oh yes, he would be patient. As he waited through the night he heard dinner die down and remembered Jun Tao saying something about Mulan going to bathe before bed. He gave a dark smile and felt that that would be the perfect time to grab her. He observed where the lights and steam was rising and found that a section of the wall around it was a section of bamboo forest; a perfect entryway. 

             

Mulan sighed as she dipped her legs into the hot spring. It felt so good;she felt like all of her troubles were going to be washed away by the warmth. She made sure to have her bowl of cold water and cloth next to her so she could cool her head down and then let her body descend deep into the water, unaware of a predator ready to grab his prey, 

Shan Yu practically salivated when Mulan disrobed. Her body was so fragile and small compared to his, he was sure to enjoy such a large difference when having her. Her breasts were small but plump little orbs, a little less than a handful for him, topped with cherry blossom pink nipples that begged to be suckled when they were hardened by the outdoor exposure. His groin stirred when she moaned and sighed on her descent down into the water. He began to slowly creep through the bamboo to get closer to the water, working with agility that was hard to believe a man of his size possessed. As he crept closer to her like a tiger creeping up on its prey, he listened to her sing a soft lullaby as she scrubbed her arms and legs. Waiting for her be completely unaware and susceptible for attack, he crept closer and listened to her beautiful voice,

_Silver light_

_She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

_And on this night, began to wonder why_

_She knew that soon the day would come._

As Mulan bathed and sang in complete serenity, Shan Yu made it to the edge to the bamboo, which was  right behind the princess. He prepared the cloth he would use to cover her mouth and slowly crept past the bamboo to the edge of the water, only looking away from his prize to make sure no servants were coming to check on her. Seeing how silently everything was except for Mulan’s voice, he assumed she asked not to be disturbed. 

     _Born to be_

_An heir of beauty and serenity_

_Into this world she entered quietly_

_To her surprise she was the one._

Quickly Shan Yu sank into the water behind her and while her mouth was open about to start another verse he bound her mouth, silencing her song and her screams. “As lovely as your song is dear princess, I am afraid we need to get going.” He quickly wrapped his arms around her after the gag he put in place was securely tied around her head. She wriggled and cried against him, eyes wide as saucers looking towards the doors to the house. Where were the servants? Jun Tao? Would no one come and rescue her? She froze in terror when she felt his large body behind her, especially the large bulge that pressed into her lower back. The realization of what it was only made her kick and splash and try to make as much noise as possible. Shan Yu wrapped one arm around her like a large bear and used his other arm to pull a dagger from his belt and bring it to her neck. Mulan froze yet again in fear when she saw the dagger dragged gently across her skin, from her belly button to between her breast to under the neck, never cutting but sending a tingling sensation all over her body. “I see you understand the situation? Good. Then get your robe on and stay quiet.” Mulan gave a small nod and walked over to the edge of the spring that had her robe, moving slowly as her captor kept the knife under her neck and followed her. With shaking hands Mulan put her bathrobe as tightly around her body as possible, crying through her gag. Shan Yu watched her put the robe on, a bit disappointed to see her lovely body covered up but shook it off to focus on the task at hand. 

            Mulan squealed as she was thrown over the large man’s shoulder, hardly being able to get a full glance of him. This time Shan Yu didn’t really care for weaving in and out of the bamboo, he merely took out his sword and sliced a path through wild garden. Mulan was startled by the strength it took for her kidnapper to slice through the bamboo with ease, but that didn’t stop her from kicking and trying to scream through her bonds. She then made a realization; if he was kidnapping her then he needed her alive, which means he wouldn’t be so willing to use a knife or sword on her. She ceased her punching and pulled at the gag on her mouth, just barely being able to drag the cloth over her bottom lip with some pain and began to shout. 

            “HELP! JUN TAO! SOMEONE!”

            “Crap!” Shan Yu snarled, taking her off his shoulder and throwing her on the ground deep in the thick of the bamboo, far away from the path he had cut behind them. Mulan felt the wind knocked out her and before she could regain it to scream more, she lost her voice and the sight of her captor on top of her, grasping both of her hands in one of his large ones and pinning them above her head. His golden eyes seemed to burn right through her, his long black hair hung over her, making her feel even more trapped in his gaze. He used his body weight on her belly to keep her down and his free hand covered her mouth. Shan Yu quickly looked around through the thick bamboo to see if any guards were coming after them. When he saw torch lights approaching the bamboo thicket he cursed in his native tongue and glared down at the princess. Mulan looked like a doe caught in a tiger’s gaze; her eyes were large and teary staring back at his rage filled ones. Shan Yu looked down at her chest that was rising and falling fast with her heavy breathing, finding it slightly tempting when the top of her robes seemed to fall open a bit, letting the inner curves of her breast tease him to pull the robe open the rest of the way. 

            The snapping of a twig near them caused both to look and they were met with the torchlit face of Jun Tao. Mulan squealed for help under Shan Yu’s hand while Shan Yu gave him a challenging glare. Jun Tao looked down at Mulan and then back at the leader of the Huns before turning around and calling out, “She is not this way, keep searching men!” and walking away without another look back. Shan Yu smirked and looked down at Mulan’s horrified face. _How could he? Her father trusted him!_ She looked back up at Shan Yu and he could see her eyes that were once filled with so much fear and tinted with hatred were now pleading for mercy. 

            “Listen her my dear,” he lowered himself so that his lips were an inch from her left ear, “I may not want you dead, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know certain _tortures_ that are specific for your sex. Stay silent and don’t dare try to fight me again or call for help, or I will not hesitate to expose your nude form to everyone who came to rescue you. Or perhaps, put a scar on this soft skin of yours.” She whimpered and closed her eyes in defeat. To be seen nude by all? For a princess that would be a great dishonor to her and her family. And she had no doubt this man would keep his word about that and shedding her blood. Shan Yu seemed to understand that she would comply and once again carried her over his shoulder. With guards around it was harder to make it to where he hid his horse, but in time and with what he expected a little help from Jun Tao, he made it to his horse and sat her up on the saddle before mounting himself and riding off. Mulan looked behind one last time as the sanctuary turned trap disappeared from sight. 

 

WHoooo So much typing! How do you guys like it. Want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan is captured by Shan Yu and is now at his mercy. He lays out the plans for her and offers her the chance to do this willingly, or he would have no problem... convincing her.
> 
> I feel like I have played Mulan well in this, since she really didn't build her confidence and courage till she trained in the army, though she still had some original stubbornness and a few moments of raising her voice to authority/ stronger people   
> (Her argument with her father and rushing out to try and stop him form joining the army fore example) 
> 
> But she still was clumsy and easily nervous/ frightened at the beginning.

"Quit your whimpering, you aren't even hurt." Shan Yu growled as he slowed his horse down to a trot as they neared the cave system he and his men had found. The young woman in his saddle had continued her fairly silent tears since they had left the sanctuary. 

"I-I'm cold," Mulan's teeth chattered when she spoke, fiercely rubbing her eyes of tears to glare up at the man, trying her best to hide her fear. Being in only a robe, she had no choice but to lean into her captor, though only to steal his heat, not ask for comfort.

 

"We are almost at camp. And I assure you, we will get  _very warm_ once there." He chuckled at how quickly the princess looked away from him, not missing what he meant and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her bashful reaction. It did not go unnoticed, and the Hun chuckled more. It wasn't long before they reached what appeared to be a flat land of grass, with a massive herd of horses. Looking around, Mulan noticed that all of them had bits in their mouths and blankets or saddles. 

 

_There is no way he has so many men!_ She eyed the terrain as the horse waded its way past its kin till it came to a stop. Shan Yu dismounted first, and then he went to take her by the waist and help her slide of the saddle, but as soon as she felt his meaty hands on her hips, she reflexively slapped at his hands. He chuckled, though rolled his eyes in brief annoyance before once again putting her on his shoulder like a sack of rice. 

 "I can walk!" Mulan huffed, beating her fists on his hard back as he weaved through the sea of horses. 

 

"But can you climb?" he rhetorically asked, before jumping down the edge the cliff-side, smirking when the small fists went from beating on his back to gripping him for dear life. In confidence, and maybe even being tempted to tease, Shan Yu casually dead dropped into grooves and handholds he found and memorized, and quite enjoyed the small gasps and whimpers that came from the princess. Once they dropped to the mouth of the cave he made sure to grip her body a little closer to his shoulder, knowing her struggling to escape would continue, and proceeded deep into the darkness, his eyes adjusting slowly to make out stalagmites, until the soft light of a few small fires made it easier. 

“I see you have returned with your prize,” Mulan turned her body as best she could see who was talking, twisting at the waist and unintentionally pressing her chest against the back of her captor’s head, not that he minded. She looked down at a much smaller man, but by no means was he less intimidating. He was lean and had a similar hair style as his leader with a very thin mustache.

“Indeed, and I see you survived the fight with the army.” Shan Yu eyed past his elite archer, pleased that it appeared he had lost very few men if any.

“Feh, hardly a fight, would have wiped them all out if you had allowed it.” The thin man eyed Mulan up and down as he spoke, brow arched in curiosity, and slight amusement at how she glared back.

“Easy Narin,” Shan Yu smirked, always pleased to see his men ready for combat, “You will have your blood, now that I have my key to the throne.” He readjusted Mulan, patting her bottom and looking up at her with a confident smirk.

_How dare he!_ In anger and embarrassment for being manhandled and talked of in such a way, she struck the Hun leader in the back of the head with her elbow, proud she was able to make him wince in pain.

“Seems her highness is a bit of a fighter as well.” Narin laughed as he watched his leader and the young woman glare at each other, certain that if he did not say anything they would both forget he was there.

“Yes, well,” Shan Yu cleared his throat and his glare moved to his archer, daring him to keep laughing, “The men can rest, drink, whatever. I have to have a _talk_ with our guest here.” He stormed away, ignoring his men as best he could as they watched him walk through the camp with a kicking, punching and huffing young woman on his shoulder. He knew that they found it humorous, but they wouldn’t dare mock him with ear shot, or even with his trusted flacon Hayubasa nearby.

Mulan however could not ignore the dark snickering, or the vast number of tents and small fires there were the deeper they went. It only made her fight harder to escape, especially when fueled with the anger from her humiliation. She, the royal first born of China, was in nothing but a bathrobe being manhandled by a brute of a man and ogled by an army of no doubt filthy barbaric perverts. In her struggling her robe slipped to reveal some of her shoulder, and she gasped and pulled at it as some men whistled and made disgusting gestures at her. Just as she was about to spit curses at them, she was briefly blinded when a cloth covered her face. It was the cover of the door to Shan Yu’s travel hut, and just as she was gladdened to be out of sight of the horde, realizing where she was made another wave of nausea hit her.

Shan Yu let her fall off his shoulder, landing with a heap on his makeshift bed of furs and hides. Ignoring her scurrying to make herself decent and probably trying to find ways to escape, he simply stoked the fire in the center of the hut that one of his men had started while he was away, throwing a fresh log on the red coals. It seemed his princess didn’t like being ignored.

“Why am I here? What do you want with me? My father will not let you get away with this! The entire imperial army will-”

“Will you just shut up!” He growled at her, his wolf eyes penetrating her bravado till she was back to a submissive captive; her bottom lip caught in her teeth and hugging her body in insecurity. Shan Yu stretched his aching body, cracking his neck and lower back as he kicked his boots off and proceeded to undress his upper half.

Mulan blushed, unable to look away as his hard marble body was exposed to her. She had never seen a shirtless man before, then again, the number of men she had ever met and actually knew by name she could count on one hand. But this man, rather _large_ man, was completely bare from the waist up. His stomach was fitted with a strong four-pack, broad and stretched, his pectorals stretched his skin, as did his trapezius muscles, enhancing the appearance of almost inhuman strength and size he seemed have. She didn’t realize she was gawking till a dark chuckle pulled her to look at his chiseled face, his brow arched and a sharp toothed grin.

“See something you like, _princess_?” Shan Yu casually walked over to his bed, his grin never leaving his lips as she backed herself against the hide wall of his hut, like a rabbit trying to flee Hayubasa; pointless. He sat himself next to her, casually leaning on his arm and staring her in the face. “Now then, we have quite a bit to talk about, your highness.”

“I-I have nothing to say to you!” Mulan snapped, scooting away from him as best she could, her arms folded across her chest and her legs squeezed shut. She didn’t really think on it, it seems rather reflexive.

“Well then you can keep quiet and listen,” Shan Yu followed her in her movements, till she could not move any further away without falling off the bed and onto the dirt floor. “Your father, great grandfather, and the emperors before, challenged the strength of my people, the strength of _me,_ when they built that wall.” He leaned in closer, keeping her eyes locked in his. “The selfishness of your country divided tribes, families and land of my people, with no compensation or consideration. We are here to right the wrongs done to us.”

Mulan looked down in a bit of guilt; she only knew of the wall was to protect the people of China from invaders and enemies. But, she never knew, or thought about, any harm it could have done. She looked back to the Hun leader that was eyeing her reactions closely. When she didn’t appear to argue or try to defend the actions of her country, he continued.

“We will take the land stolen from us and more. And _you,_ are the key to that victory. Well,” he eyed her body a bit before returning to her now blushing face, “You are at least of the more peaceful, and _pleasurable_ way.”

“W-what do you mean?” She looked away from him, uncomfortable with the weird tightness in her belly when he looked at her the way he was, and the way he spoke in such a soft, deep tone.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He chuckled, taking her chin and turning her to look back at him, “As the beautiful first born of the emperor, you have to power to make any man the next ruler of the Middle Kingdom.”

“Father will never let you have me!” Mulan’s eyes widened, putting hands on his to try and weakly push him away.

“Well he wouldn’t have a choice,” He let go of her, only to lay his hand on her thigh, enjoying the shiver he felt convulse her body. He leaned to her ear and spoke softly, like he was giving her a secret, “After all, if he finds out his precious daughter is no longer pure, he will have to crown the man responsible, or execute her in dishonor.” He slid his fingers between her thighs, slipping under the top fold of her robe and feeling the heat of her flesh against the top of his hands.

“Y-you wouldn’t,” Her voice was practically inaudible, pure terror filling her. She could feel her heart breaking her ribs. She didn’t dare look him in the eye; she focused on his meaty hand resting between her legs and put her own shaking hands on it to try and remove his touch from such an intimate area. In her fear though her body had become weak, and her thighs parted slightly to try and assist her in removing his hand.

“Oh no my dear, I very much _would_.” He growled, sliding his hand down her leg to take her by the ankle and yank her towards him, making her cry out in alarm as she was dragged to lay on her back with her leg still being held in the air.

“S-stop this!” She shouted, one hand grasping at her robe to keep it closed by her groin and the other gripping around her to pull away. She was startled to hear some chuckling from outside the tent, distant but still audible. _T-the men outside! They are listening?! How sick can these barbarians be?!_ She looked up at Shan Yu, eyes begging him to stop, fearful of the men listening and imagining what was happening to her.

“You are in no position to give orders, my dear _Mulan_ ,” He let her name role of his tongue in hunger, enjoying the look of her laying on his furs, robe disheveled and teasing him. Shoving her leg to the side, he laid his body atop her, though bracing himself on his elbows to not crush her under his weight. He mused at how she turned her face away from him, but in doing so she exposed her pale neck.

Mulan had squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to imagine herself anywhere else but in that moment, but her eyes shot wide open and she couldn’t hold back a gasp when his hot lips and tongue found a spot on her neck she didn’t even know would feel so…so foreign. Her hand that had been looking for pull herself away was now as his shoulder, trying to push him off her. “No! No!” she tried not to scream, but her voice rose the more he refused to heed her.

“Why? It feels good doesn’t it?” Shan Yu mocked her, pecking soft kisses up and down her neck, lapping at her pulse in between. What he really wanted was to bite; to mark her as his, rip that flimsy robe off of her and devour her. But he also knew patience, and that without it she would break and perhaps even wish for death, never giving him the throne. Even if her father did let her live and Shan Yu took over, she would most likely pull a coup on him, and until she gave him children he could not send her away or have her killed. Besides, it would be no fun to just rape her. To totally take her, to make her turn on her father and nation just for him, would be the ultimate victory.

“Of course not!” She smacked his chest in defiance, continuously pushing him away. Her other hand was sandwiched between their bodies, and her face flushed when she felt his hardened length through his pants rub against the top of her hand. She didn’t know if she wanted to remove her hand to avoid the disgusting feeling, or keep it there as an extra layer of protection between her groin and his.

“Just relax and enjoy yourself, _Mulan_.” Shan Yu adjusted himself to have a free hand and started to pull her robe to expose more of her shoulders. Admiring her soft skin, and believing her strikes to his chest to be hardly worth the worry, the Hun leader wasn’t listening to his fighting instincts enough to notice she had balled her hand into a fist and hit him square on the cheek.

“Ow, ow ow,” She hissed, the lack of proper training to throw a punch and hitting such a solid part of his face making it hurt her probably more than it hurt him. She shook her hand to rid it of pain, only to stop when she heard the dark snarl coming from above. She swallowed hard when she saw him glaring at her, the hand that had come to rub his cheek set to backhand her. Quickly raising her arm to try and block it, Mulan started to whimper and truly cry.

Shan Yu had to take a deep breath to control his temper. He felt he had every right to backhand her for her actions, but he remembered she was not his wife, _yet,_ and she was acting out of self-preservation. After calming himself, the put on a gentle smile and lifted himself off the princess, turning sit near the fire again. He knew his actions would make her curious; just enough to bait her to ask-

“W-what are you doing?” He looked back at her and wasn’t surprised as all that she was sitting once again against the back wall in a fetal position, even grabbing one of the fur blankets and wrapping it around herself. Her face was tearstained, even after her vigorously rubbing them away.

“Well you have made it clear, my dear princess, that you do not wish to lay with me. While I much prefer you, I think I have other options that will help me reach my goal.” He went back to stocking the fire, his smirk growing as he kept his tone nonchalant, “The next eldest is Ting-Ting, right?” He didn’t have to look back to see her reaction; you could feel the energy in the hut change. “Or perhaps there is Mei, or Su. Though Su might be a bit on the young side.”

“You monster!” Mulan had no other words for him. If her eyes could kill, the Hun would be torn apart, and even his soul would be damned to agony.

“You think so? I’d imagine what the other Chiefs of the Steppes suggested to be much worse.” He eyed her again, challenging her anger, “You think the few villages we have attacked were horrible? They are just on the way to the Imperial City. If I did as my comrades suggested, we would wipe all of China, letting the emperor watch as he lost everything he cared and ruled over.”

Mulan felt a shiver of cold run through her when he gave her a fanged smile, turning back to her. He stroked his chin as if in thought, though she could tell it was to toy with her and sadly it was working.

“We would burn fields, killing all the men,” he continued, “then we would breed the women, till you could not even call their children Hans. Ah, I suppose we would be able to make the Han children slaves, if they survived at least.”

“Stop! I can’t bear to hear anymore!” Mulan covered her ears, fresh tears of fear and horror at the thought of what he described happening. She tried her hardest to not envision children in chains, or dead on the side of barren streets of her country, homes on fire and fields charred. She looked up at Shan Yu and lowered her hands when he did indeed stop.

“Yes, it is horrible, isn’t it?” Shan Yu returned to her side, taking her face once again gently in his hand, “You can prevent all of that princess. All you have to do is your part in my plan, and I will spare China that fate.”

Mulan looked down at her hands, fidgeting in thought. Her tutor always scolded her for such things, claiming it to be “improper” but now her mind didn’t care about such trivial lessons that were thought to have been ingrained into her subconscious. But she did remember her tutor’s most important lesson:

_The life of a princess from her birth is well defined. She must humbly serve her country and play the part she's been assigned. She guards the hopes of her people, from the weak to the mighty, the rich and poor._

“No more,” Mulan looked back to him, shoulders squared and trying her best to look stoic, “You will attack no more villages if I do this. If you must go to the capitol, then take the forest paths. I want no more bloodshed if your goal truly is to have me as your wife to gain the throne.”

Shan Yu openly showed curiosity in how his fragile princess became so strong and determined. But looking deeper into her eyes, he could see there was still fear; fear for herself and her fate, and most likely fear of him. He chuckled, pulling the blanket off her shoulders, to which she did not resist. _Seems she is determined, despite her fear. A strong woman. Good._

“If we run into the army, there will be blood. I cannot promise we will not kill when needed. But, I am sure we can cut back on some of the senseless attacks.” When he pressed on her shoulder to imply her to lay down, he was surprised to see her comply, though her breathing did become heavy and she had started shuddering. “Am I to assume you are going to behave, and willingly be mine?” He whispered into her ear, placing a kiss just below the lobe as she whimpered. 

Mulan turned her head away, but with a shaky deep breath she nodded. _I must, for my family, for my people._ She closed her eyes and tried not to cry as she felt his heavy hand slide down her body and begin to untie her sash. She prayed that her ancestors would forgive her for what she was about to let happen. Perhaps, knowing why she was doing it, she would not be dishonored. With a sharp tug the tight knot she had tied was undone, and Mulan had to bite her lip, and grip the furs below her in a white-knuckle grip to keep from trying to stop him from opening her robe.

“Perfection.” Shan Yu found himself becoming carnal as he once again saw Mulan’s naked body. It was just as alluring as when he had seen her in the bath, if not more so since she was letting him see her. Soft skin glowed in the light of the fire, accenting every dip and curve of her body. He let his hand slide slowly up her stomach, trailing goosebumps in his wake, till he cupped her right breast. He eyed her reaction as another whimper escaped her lips, but she continued to keep her eyes closed and chew on her quivering lip. He let his fingers dig into her breast, squeezing the soft tissue.  _I was right, less than a handful_ , he mused as his thumb when to circle her nipple, still eyeing her as she squirmed and tried to withstand him.

_Why? Why is this happening?_ Mulan couldn’t understand the butterflies in her stomach, or the strange itch in her groin she tried to suppress by squeezing and rubbing her thighs together. Her labored breathing was becoming erratic as he teased her breast, especially when he lightly scratched his claw like fingernail across her hardened nipple. Her fear only grew when she felt him lower himself onto her, hot skin of his stomach against hers. She didn’t want to look; she wanted to pretend this was all different. The young princess tried to imagine that she wasn’t in a warlord’s tent being defiled before marriage, but instead in her wedding bed, laying with a handsome young prince or nobleman who would gently make love to her. But the harshness of the Hun’s hands on her breast and now the teeth and tongue on her neck and shoulder made it hard to completely distance herself.

“Look at me,” Shan Yu panted in her ear, his one arm supporting him resting by her head. She shook her head and found herself giving a small cry as his hand wove its fingers in her hair and gave a sharp, though still trying to be gentle, tug that turned her face towards his. In her gasping he took the chance to capture her mouth. He groaned at how her mouth tasted, the feel of her small tongue against his. He explored her mouth and savored her taste, swallowing her moans and whimpers as one of her hands returned to his shoulder. She did not push him away or pull him closer; her fingernails dug into his skin as her inner turmoil of wanting to fight back vs trying to be brave and protect those she loved swam in her mind. Shan Yu’s fingers loosened in her hair, his fingers gently rubbing her scalp and scratching her skin.

_This s-shouldn’t feel good. But…_ Mulan had to catch herself before she moaned at the feeling. She didn’t know why, but his pawing at her breast had begun to make her skin feel warm, sending waves of said warmth down her body. That combined with his hand in her hair, started a strange feeling inside her that felt…good? Frightening? Perhaps even both? The princess found herself panting when her lips were finally set free, her eyes now open and staring into his glowing golden orbs.

Shan Yu was trying hard to keep control; he knew he couldn’t ravage her this time, and the thought of being able to many other times, the promise to completely break her, kept him at a steady pace. But her flushed face, plump bottom lip and glazed over eyes made it difficult. The fact she was pure and he was the first to make her feel this way; it was a major turn on for him. It had been a while since he had had a virgin, and he was going to enjoy teaching her how her body could feel so many things.

“Just breathe, my dear, and enjoy the feeling.” He ghosted his lips down her neck as he descended to her chest, keeping his eyes locked with hers so she could not try to escape the feeling. He kissed the valley between her breasts smirking as he felt her stomach convulse against his as she shuddered. He broke their staring contest to eye her left nipple, that despite being untouched was as hard as its partner. Without much warning, he took it into his mouth, sucking hard and watching with pleasure as Mulan’s head snapped back and she bucked under him.

“Mmph!” Mulan quickly covered her mouth to keep her cry from being heard by the men outside. Even as she started to fall into a euphoric state, she couldn’t bear the idea of being heard and mocked for it. She bit her knuckle and tried to control her moans as he sucked her teat, his tongue flicking against it. The heat in her belly grew, and she kept rubbing her legs together to try and calm the fire, not realizing she was also rubbing his groin, making his hardened length pulse in need. And that sexual desire made the Hun’s action become more aggressive; he teeth attacked her bud and his other hand roughly kneaded the other breast.

_Oh Gods! I don’t know what to do! What do I do?!_ Mulan hadn’t really been taught much about sex, except that it was to be with a husband, and when a man entered her it would be painful. But the only “pain” she was feeling was her inner turmoil, and perhaps his rough touch but that was also sending waves of pleasure all the way down to her toes. She looked back down at the older man when he freed her breast and started to kiss the underside of it and work his way down her stomach. “W-what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, my Khatun,” Shan Yu said against her skin, already making his way past her belly button, “haven’t I done nothing but bring you pleasure?”

“K-Khatun?” Mulan inquired, unsure how she felt about his face getting so close to her sacred place. She squeezed her thighs tighter when his face as at her pubic bone, and she raised herself on her elbows to look down at him.

“It’s your title as my woman.” He informed her matter-of-factly, “Now, part your legs, _Khatun,_ and give me my prize.”

“What? N-no! Your face is not meant to go down there!” She didn’t really know this of course, but she only knew of his manhood belonging between her thighs, so anything else seemed improper and embarrassing.

“Ah ah ah, we had a deal princess,” Shan Yu tutted with a wolfish grin. Sliding off of her, he sat on his knees and slid his hands under her legs, hoisting them over her body as she squealed and was forced back down on her back. Even with her legs shut tightly, she could not hide her womanhood from his gaze. From under her knees he pulled to separate her legs, to which she whimpered and tried to wriggle away.

“Please, that hurts.” She hissed.

“Then do as you are told and open your legs,” the Hun growled, “I have not hurt you till you disobeyed me. Behave and the pain will stop.” To her, his logic did make sense, but she still felt hot tears of shame for being exposed. _Ancestors forgive me._ Taking slow deep breaths, she let her legs loosen a bit, and with Shan Yu’s “help” her legs were spread to either side of him. “Good girl.” He rubbed her thigh in praise as he lowered himself back to her crotch.

“Please,” Mulan didn’t dare look down. What she was pleading for she wasn’t sure. Was it for him to not look? Or maybe that he could stop and wait till she was ready. Either way, she knew whatever she asked for would not happen.

“Shh, relax.” Shan Yu’s eyes were transfixed on her soft pink lips, admiring just how pure it looked, and how it was all his to taint. He kept her legs parted with the way he propped himself between them, sure that once she started feeling his touch in such a foreign place, she would try to close them again. Resting his hands on the inner part of her thighs and using his thumbs, he pulled back her lips to see her wet pink folds of her cunt, her tiny clit peeking out from its hood. He admired it, as well as her small hole, pulsing and wet, and so small he could just imagine the molten hot tightness. True to expectation, he felt her thighs fight against his arms when he spread her.

“No,” Mulan hiccupped, panting and feeling helpless. She didn’t know what to do with herself; her hands traveled to from grabbing furs, to covering her mouth, rubbing her neck, back to the furs and all around constantly moving as she felt the torturous throbbing down there. His hot breath making her choke on her own, before a short bark of a cry escapes her mouth when she feels his tongue slide up between her folds. Her legs started to shake in the desperation of trying to close, the feeling becoming too much to handle as and wriggled and flailed her legs.

“Yes.” Shan Yu moaned in reply, mouth deep in her cunt as he tasted her. His tongue dipped into her slit, poking at her entrance, before going up to her clit. Once it was captured in his lips, he proceeded to lick and suck it, enjoying how she bucked and gasped from his touch. He let his hand join in, rubbing her slickness all over her cunt, before slowly letting his index finger slide inside.

Mulan bit her palm to the point it almost bled, eyes rolling back in her skull as she felt her newly discovered nub send shocks through her body and the tight feeling in her belly as the foreign feel of his finger added to the new sensations. Her other hand went to the Hun leader’s forehead, trying to push him away to give her body a break from the overload of sensations that were becoming too much. But her voice was lost so she could not plead for his mercy. 

_Tasty, and tight._ He eyed up to enjoy the pure honestly of his woman’s actions; her bucking and moans and utter wild movements in her ecstasy. He could just imagine, once she was properly broken in, her being a wild lover that he could mold to his preferences and never tire of. Her walls clenched on his finger as he wiggled it inside, stroking her upper wall where he knew women were sensitive, pumping it in and out of her and enjoying the feel of her walls trying to keep it inside her. He could just imagine that feel on his cock, which was now painfully pressing against his pants. _Time to speed things along._ Shan Yu pulled his finger completely out, only to add is middle finger the next time it went in.

“Ow!” Mulan whimpered, looking down where she had once felt pleasure, but the sensation of being stretched was replacing it. It was not excruciating, but the feeling did hurt and she feared something was wrong. “Stop! Please stop! It hurts! Something’s wrong!” She tried to pull her body away from his, but she couldn’t escape him.

“Nothing is wrong,” the Hun crooned, lifting his face to look her in the eye. He rose from her groin to lay beside her, his fingers still scissoring and stretching her hole. “I need to prepare your body to take my cock.” He saw her eye his groin quickly looking back to him in fear. “It will hurt much more if I do not.”

  
“S-so it does hurt?” She swallowed hard, clamping her legs on his wrist as his fingers started to move faster, the pain faded to mild discomfort.

“Just the first time. Well, perhaps a little bit the second as well,” He leaned up and took her lips again in a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She winced a bit at the strange taste but moaned as his fingers curled once again into that sensitive bundle of nerve inside her. Once he heard her moan, Shan Yu removed his fingers and started to undo his belt. He kept her lips with his to keep her distracted as he removed his pants and moved to spread her legs again.

Mulan made the mistake of looking down as he parted her legs and set himself between them. She couldn’t stop staring down as she took in the sight of his cock. She had never seen anything like it before; she didn’t know what to make of it. His cock was veiny and a shade darker than his normal skin, with a thick bush of black hair at the base. The blunt head seemed to be leaking, more coming out with every stroke his hand made up and down the shaft. _Such a thing- there’s no way that can fit inside me!_ Mulan quickly put her hands over her groin, cupping her sex to keep him out.

“What do you think you are doing?” He didn’t sound mad, but the growl in his tone did nothing to hide his hunger for her.

“I-I can’t do this! It’s just too much. Please,” The young princess looked back down at his cock, which he hadn’t stopped stroking, awed and frightened at how large it seemed to be.

“Your body is meant to take it. You’d be surprised how much you will learn about your body once you are a woman.” Shan Yu took grabbed one of her wrists, giving it a squeeze and yanking it out of his way.

“Ow! Stop!” Mulan whimpered as he went to grab her other wrist. “I’ll do it.” She slowly slid her hand away from her sex, letting it lay on her stomach, the other he had removed lay by her side, returning to grabbing the blankets below her to brace for pain.

“Don’t tense,” the Hun advised, rubbing his length up and down her lips to coat it in her slickness, “It will make it worse.”

Mulan couldn’t bare to watch him take her, nor look him in the eye. While she had enjoyed their foreplay and how he had touched her, her guilt of being defiled never left her gut. Neither did the fear of pain. Turning her head away, she stared into the dancing flames of the fire, trying to slow her breathing and let her muscles relax.

Shan Yu sucked in a breath and his cock pressed into her. He barely put his head in but he could already feel the heat of her insides calling for him. He grabbed her thighs as he pressed himself deeper, pushing her legs further apart so he could have better room for his hips, allowing for deeper penetration.

Mulan hissed at the intense stretching she was feeling between her legs. It hurt, but what was worse was that it was unlike any other pain she had ever felt before. She couldn’t close her legs; any attempt only made his fingers dig deeper into her skin. But she couldn’t help but try, and her hands found his lower stomach, trying to keep him from pressing further into her.

“T-take it out! Please!” Her head tossed from side to side, eyes pressed shut and her moans and whimpers freely let out; lost in the moment and forgoing her original fear of being heard.

“It’s only the fear talking. I am nearly set.” Shan Yu also let out his on groan of pleasure as his cock was welcomed into her pulsing wet heat. Once he felt the back of her canal, the head of his dick against her womb, he ceased moving, eyeing down to see that he had fit about half of himself inside her. _So tight and warm._ He looked to his princess and saw she was still weeping. Rolling his eyes at the juvenile, yet common response to being deflowered, he leaned down to kiss her. It was not his first time taking a pure woman, and experience with women in general had taught him how to handle such situations. Giving her a soft peck on the lips, he pressed his mouth to her neck, whispering in her ear,

“You’re doing well, Khatun. You are now a woman. Well done.” He kept praising and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, letting her take time to slow her breathing and get used to the feeling of being filled with his cock.

“I-it feels too tight,” Mulan hiccupped, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. She didn’t know why she was embracing him; perhaps it was for her own comfort.

“It will, but that is because you are being molded for me.” He purred in her ear, rocking his hips lightly to press against different walls of her insides. When her nails dug into his shoulder, it pushed him on to rock harder, enjoying the burning of her nail raking against his skin. Her moans and panting in his ear, the feel of her hot breath on his skin, also made him aroused and desire more. He pulled away slightly, barely removing any of his cock from her, before rocking back in. When her moan was less in pain and more in pleasure, he pulled out more and pushed back in with a bit more force. The more she moaned and clung to him, the more it cheered him on to thrust and rock more of himself in and out of her tight passage.

“Oh Gods!” She panted, eyes fluttering closed as the strange feeling of him slipping in and out of her, stretching her, brought back the heat in her belly she had lost to fear and pain. It was strange, and frightening, but the more he thrusted into her it felt good. Well, not exactly good, but a strange numb, tingling sensation between her legs with every so often a spike of pleasure. Even with the slight bit of pain that happened when he hit her womb, she felt shocks wrack her body. Her nipples had become sensitive rubbing against his skin, the friction adding to her arousal. Mulan kept scratching at his back as his thrusts became more violent, her legs high in the air and her toes curled.

“Better isn’t it?” Shan Yu raised himself up to look down at her erotic body. Her face was flush, her eyes staring back at him glowing in lust, and soft lips parted to let out her gasps. Her body was starting to speckle with sweat, her breast bouncing with each thrust in small circles, her arms still around his shoulders to embrace him as a lover. He smirked down at her between his panting, his ego flaring since he was the one to introduce her to such actions and brought out this wanton side of her.

“It’s strange. I feel, _ah!_ It feels like I am burning.” Mulan bit her bottom lip and groaned as he pressed deep into her, grinding his hips so that his cock rubbed against the deepest part of her.

“You _are,_ your insides are fire.” Shan Yu grunted, feeling his climax getting closer. He normally lasted much longer; but the combination of her tightness and how long it had been since he had laid with a woman was hindering his stamina. His thrusts became sloppy and wild, enjoying how her head snapped back and she practically screamed at his ferocity. He would not climax without making her find hers first. Pulling out of her he manhandled her to roll onto her stomach, gripping her hips so she was on her knees. The Hun was not slow in entering her this time, but rather continued is wild thrusts, using a firm grip on her sides to pull her on and off his dick.

Mulan couldn’t hold back her voice at the new sensation the position gave her. While she felt the position as dirty and barbaric, reminding her of how animals breed, she couldn’t help but bite enjoy the strange new way his cock hit against her insides. The heat in her bell grew tenfold, to the point she thought she was going to burn up from the inside out. One moan turned into a scream as she felt his hand dip down to rub her clit, his thrusts slowing down to deep hard thrusts while his fingers circled faster and faster.

“N-no! Too- _AH!”_ She bit down on the blankets below her, her hands bawled up into fists as she lost the ability to talk; the heavy throbbing inside her zapping her of coherent thought. She felt his weight on her back as he took her lobe into his mouth, snarling and grunting like a beast. _Too much! I can hardly breath! Ah! I’m-_

_“Now,_ ” Shan Yu snarled in her ear, pressing his dick as hard as he could into her womb as his fingers rubbed her clit raw. The throbbing of her walls had quickened while he was thrusting and he knew she was close. With that one order, commanding her body to finish, she reached climax for him. She screamed so high that not sound came out of her but choking gasps. Her walls clenched his dick in a vice, and he knew he could not last much longer. Abandoning treating her clit, he resumed his original position of pounding into her with his grip on her hips. His thrusts were erratic, letting her ride out her orgasm as he reached his. With only a loud groan to warn her, he released inside, his thrusts slowed down as he pumped into her womb.

Mulan lay in a panting mess as she felt him throb within her. She shuddered as a thick heavy feeling built in her belly, knowing well enough that he had finished inside her, and his seed was laying itself in her womb. She felt an ice-cold feeling sweep over her body as realization and guilt hit her. _I have lost my virginity to an enemy of my people. I could even become pregnant with his child._ Fresh tears brimmed her tired eyes as she lay limp once he freed her of his grip, pulling out of her slowly as the last tremors of his orgasm faded.

Shan Yu caught his breath and watched as Mulan lay motionless, save for her heavy panting. He admired his handy work as he saw her sensitive skin of her hips with his handprints, and a feeling of accomplishment and pleasure filled him as he saw his seed slowly leak out of her abused and stretched hole. Her body fell to the side, her legs curling into her as she shook and gasped for breath. He knew she couldn’t handle anymore, at least not that night. Besides, he had taken what he needed; she was his woman now and she would give him the throne of China. Laying beside her, he pulled as some of the furs and blankets below them to lay over their bodies.

“Rest, _Shan Mulan_ ,” He crooned in her ear, pulling her against his body, “Tomorrow we set off for the Imperial City, where we shall take our places on the throne.” He felt her shudder and whimper against him but didn’t care as he let sleep take him. _You are mine now, princess. I suggest you get used to it._


End file.
